tardisgirl98productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marlon's School of Wizardry/Episode 2
Episode 2 Marlon: Welcome to my magical show of magicalness. Today is the first ever challenge day on Marlon's School of Wizardry and I can assure you its gonna be fun... Well not for the contestants but you!. I've told them to meet me in the main dining hall as soon as they wake up from their dormatorys. *Walks down the large archway corridor filled with gargoyles and through the big double doors leading to the dining hall* Marlon: Is every one here yet? Vic: Yeah apart from Patrick, hes over at the buffet bar filling himself up. Marlon: I knew I should never got that installed, We shall start without him. Your first ever task is to do with teleportation and orienteering, It is an exterior task involving my cutie wutie lovely snookums Mr Monkey. *Everyone looks blank* Marlon: *cough* I mean.. My stuffed monkey... Ok I shall transport My stuffed monkey to a location and I will transport you reasonably near to it. In order to find my monkey you will have to use your skills, senses or you can just wander aimlessley and guess where abouts he is. *Waves his wand aroung the stuffed monkey and it disappears in a flash of sparkles, then he teleports each contestant (including Patrick) to forest landscape* Leaf: Yo! that was totally awesome!! Wow! and so is this place man! It so reminds me of the Forest of the Elves... Wait a minute this is the Forest of the Elves!!! Hopper: Yeah I can sense my boinging friends! *Hopper and Leaf run of into the direction of the monkey* Beebee: I dunno bout you but i'm following them Jenny: Me too! Summer: Like totally me 3!! *All 3 run off following Leaf and Hopper* Makoto: Memorising cutie wutie snookums Mr Monkey. Scanning item location, Initialisation completed. Move forward, take the 2nd left exit... *Makoto takes small steps* Patrick: Ohhhh.. Why couldn't I stay at the buffet bar Roxie: Yeah I would like totally join you on that one Pat, Should we just wander aimlessly like Marlon said? Patrick: Yeah alright Morcubus: I am the spooky ones leader! Why should I follow commands from Marlon! Goth Boy: I'm gonna write some deep poetry about this challenge *Goth Boy and Morcubus go sit down on a tree stumps* *Roxie and Patrick wander aimlessly into the woodland area* Cap'n Ginny: Yar!! just cos I'm a pirate doesn't mean i'm an expert with orientering! Gonk: Gonk hungry! Gonk smell fish! Gonk almost taste fish! *Gonk runs off with Gino, Ginny and Vic following him* *Leaf and Hopper reach a steep hill, they climb it and they see a unicorn statue. They carry on running past the temple and reach a pond* Hopper: My Sproinging buddies! Leaf: And like look on that lilypad! its the monkey! *Hopper bounces and reaches the monkey first then Leaf touches it* Jenny: Darn it! we lost them. This is worst than the last ever episode of Starcruiser X. *Summer kicks a stone unicorn then sees Leaf and Hopper* Summer: The monkey! *They start sprinting towards it* *Out of nowhere Gonk leapes over them into the pond touching the monkey on the way* Roxie: Hey look the monkey! * Summer touches the monkey then Beebee, Ginny, Jenny, Roxie, Gino, Vic. Makoto appears a couple of minutes later and touches it* *Marlon appears on the stage* Marlon: So... wheres Morcubus and Goth Boy? *Every one looks at each other* Cap'n Ginny: Oh yar! those varmin gave up and are back at the start Marlon: Oh well, there up for elimination then. *They all go back to Simwarts via the wand* Marlon: This is the last chance to earn points until vote off day, your task is to clean up your section off the dormitory. I'll be blowin a horn after an hour and then i'll inspect... GO! *They all run upstairs and flood into the 2 dormitories* *They all start cleaning up* Roxie: *Scrub* Its a good job I brought this anti-bactirial cleaning fluid Cap'n Ginny: I'm used to scrubbin decks but not making beds An Hour Later *A horn sounds and Marlon enters the room* Marlon: Roxie, your area is inpecable!, squeeky clean infact! Vic, Ok but you still have you video games all over the floor Gino, Lovely area but it still needs a bit of dusting Ginny, All the time you spent scrubbing the floor payed off but your bed isnt made properly Morcubus, Reasonably nice area Makoto, I'm not sure what these microchips are doing her but yeah its good Leaf: Its a little bit messy... sorry Patrick, UH! these food leftovers! what are they doing there! Jenny, No way! leaving your comics strewn over the floor and the bed is not acceptable! Summer, yes rather neat indeed Hopper, What a mess! ohh but the frogs are so cute! Gonk, Umm.. I guess a caveman doesnt know what clean means Goth Boy, Whats all this poetry stuff all the place! Beebee, reasonably good. Thats all for now here are the final scores of today: Beebee: 11 Ginny: 8 Gino: 9 Gonk: 7 Goth Boy: 1 Hopper: 15 Jenny: 5 Leaf: 13 Makoto: 8 Morcubus: 3 Patrick: 6 Roxie: 12 Summer: 10 Vic: 8 That means in the public vote is : msowgothboy.png msowmorcubus.png msowjenny.png Voting ends on the 3rd July at 4.00 o'clock (English time that is), so vote now! Thank You and Goodnight!